familyofthestealersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Fight
Miles was sitting at the Breakfast table with Mandel, Soul, and Julian. "Where's Mason?" He asked. "Probably Upstairs, Finishing his Fanfiction" ''Soul replied. "''Huh, Makes sense. He is that "Military Lover" Type of guy" ''Miles said as he layed down Three plates of Eggs and Bacon. Suddenly, Thunder is heard outside, and lightning strikes. "''That's strange, The weatherman said it'll be Sunny outside today" ''Julian said. Miles's eyes turn Blue as he looks at a window, scanning the Sky. "''Funny, my Sensors aren't picking up any weather patterns" Miles told them. All three of them started staring at Miles, Looking confused. "Its not Natural" ''Miles explained. All of a sudden, A fast blue blur instantly smashed through a window and went out the other in a second. Taking Miles with it. Miles slowly opens his eyes and remembers the attacker. "''Connor?" ''Miles said to refresh his memory. "''Suprise Traitor" ''Connor said as he threw miles onto the ground. Miles gets up rather quickly, ignoring the stinging in his arm. ''"Didn't you get a hint the first time we fought?!" ''Miles yelled at Connor. ''"Sorry little Bro, but the Memo didn't seem to get me, But I'm gonna get you" ''Connor said as he Crossed his arms while flying. Cody hears the thunder from outside and looks out his window. "''What the hell is going on out there?" He told himself. Julian, Mandel and Soul walk outside, seeing the Two Robots talking. "Leave me and my friends the Hell alone Connor" Miles said as his eyes turn into a sharp color of yellow. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, Is that how you treat your older Siblings?" ''Connor said in a Mocking voice. ''"Older Sibling? Miles is.....that 'Things' Brother?" ''Mandel said in confusion. Connor looked at Julian, Mandel and Soul with a Sharp stare. ''"'THESE are your friends? You'd waste your precious time with these So-called Freedom fighters?" ''Connor said, sounding disappointed. ''"Not So-called, They ARE Freedom fighters" ''Miles said back. Connor slowly floats to ground-level, Just 12 yards away from Miles. ''"It Doesn't have to be like this Y'know" ''Miles told Connor. "''Give up your ways of terror, Stop listening to the Egg Head!" ''Miles shouted. ''"Shut the Fuck up Bro, He BUILT me and you. Something I'm actually '''Thankful '''for. Unlike you, Traitor" ''Connor snapped at Miles. Miles's eyes briefly turn Orange, then back to Yellow. ''"Everyone can see your Emotion Brother, The colors of your eyes change when your feelings change. That's a weakness" ''Connor mocked. Lighting Instantly Strikes from a distance. "What makes you So special? Just because you were built first DOESN'T mean you're 'Superior'." Miles tried to Mock back. ''"You know why I'm here, Don't you?" ''Connor said as his Eyes slowly Widen. ''"Yes, you know what I'm going to do, Don't '''you?" Miles Said back, as his eyes turn into a Very Dark orange, just a bit lighter than red. ''"Of course, And I'm Ready" ''Connor said as he Extended his Sharp metal Fingers. ''"I think......they're about to fight" ''Julian said to Mandel and Soul. Miles's eyes turn perfectly Red, and he Starts flying into the Sky. Connor follows. "''Come at me Bro!" ''Miles yelled out as they Both start flying towards eachother, Causing a Massive Headbutt. The Windows of the House starts to Vibrate, But Cody stays calm as he watches the two. Miles punches Connor across the face, Connor recovers and Spin-dashes at Miles. Hitting him in the Chest. Miles flies back a few yards and Fires his arm Cannon at Connor, But He dodges and Scratches Miles face, Leaving a mark of three Small Scars on his right cheek. Miles gets irritated and Fires his Cannon at Connors chest, Sending him backwards. "''You're good, But I still got the Superior armaments Buddy!" ''Miles Mocked as he smiled and Fired at Connor repeatedly. ''"Just Remember, You're 2.5, I'm 3.0" ''Connor said as he recovered. Connor flies to ground-level and Picks up a rock. He Then flies towards Miles and throws it at his Arm Cannon, Jamming it. "''Fine! I guess I'll have to do it the old Fashion way!" ''Miles yelled. Miles Forms his Spin-dash and heads straight for Connor. Connor activates a Shield of Energy and Forces Miles back, before hitting him with his Own Spin-dash. Miles then fires the rock out of his Cannon at Connor, who easily dodges it. Miles crashes into the ground, he stares at the ground while on all fours. ''"You're good bro, But I'm better.......Superior" ''Connor said as he Slowly approaches Miles. He grabs him by the Neck and Raises him off the ground. "''So, Basically if I don't stop you, you'll destroy my House and All my Friends?" ''Miles Asked. ''"Correct" ''Connor answered as he was about to deliever the Final blow with his Sharp Metal Claws. "''Huh......Good thing my Cannon still works" ''Miles said as he Shot Connor, Sending him back. A Drill extends from Miles's Cannon arm, As he Tackles Connor. "''I'm Sorry Bro, But if I'm gonna protect my Friends, I gotta Put you DOWN!" ''Miles said, as he tries to force his Drill into the Powercore on Connor's Chest. Connor struggles to push him off. ''"And I blame Eggman For Making me DO THIS!" ''Miles yelled while pushing down with the Drill. ''"I think its time that I take way your advantage" ''Connor told Miles. Connor activates his Burst Shield, Forcing Miles back, leaving his Drill arm in Connors hand. Connor throws the drill way. Miles looked at Connor with an Irritated Stare. ''"So then, its gotta be like this" ''Miles said to himself. He tackles Connor and Flies toward the Sky. "''If I gotta Go........WE GO TOGETHER" '' Miles Yelled at Connor. He Slowly reaches for Connors powercore, if it is pushed on, Connor will self-Destruct. ''"What are you Doing!? You'll kill us Both!" ''Connor Told Miles. "Its Not About Me! It Never Was! But I've got to End you since You'll Never Understand That!" ''Miles Announced. He Punches Connor's powercore, as they both hit the Ground. Connor slowly looks at his Powercore, and then at Miles with a Sad Stare. ''"Atleast it was good to see you again, Bro" ''Connor said his last words as He exploded, sending Miles flying into the Sky, Scattering his Pieces while in Mid-air. Julian, Soul and Mandel rush towards The Remains of the Barely-Alive Miles. ''"MILES! Are you Okay!?" ''Julian Asked. ''"Haha!......no" ''Miles tried to laugh. ''"You didn't have to do that you know, You could have Just held on a little bit longer" ''Soul said in a sad tone. "''Hey, Atleast I'm -zzkt- Surviving long enough to gloat!" ''Miles said with a weak smile. "''And Julian? I'm putting you incharge of the house buddy" ''Miles said. "''I-I....Thanks, that means alot to me" ''Julian Replied. Miles's eyes turn into a soft color of Green, and the shard on his chest slowly flickers on and off. "''Also, Tell -zzkt- Cody that he -zzkt- Can......have my room" ''Miles said slowly as he closes his eyes, And the Shard turns from a soft-low green, to black. Soul starts crying and Mandel comforts her by hugging her. Julian salutes as Cody saw from a Distance. Category:Fanfiction